Cakemonger
by ToriOfTheYuri
Summary: CrackOneshot. It's Azula's 11th birthday and she wants her cake! Sibling fluff and TyZula nonsense.


A/N: Hi there, technically my first entry into the Avatar fandom, even though it's a cracky one-shot for my beta, Mae-chan! Happy belated birthday~ I tried a bunch of different versions and none of them fit well, so I asked for help from my good friends Raineel and Shazu and we played a bit of the three-word-story game XD.

Anyways, enjoy the sibling fluff and TyZula nonsense!

Thanks again to Raineel and Shazu for inspiring me/co-authoring.

**Cake-monger**

Azula trudged through the hallways of the Fire Lord's palace. The girl had just turned eleven that morning, and by midday she was already over the excitement, wanting to get back on with her life. Unfortunately, her day would continue to displease her... and ultimately lead her down a road in which she craved power, which in the end would become her own undoing. But Azula the child was one to live in the moment, without a care as to what her future would be. She had to focus on her _current_ frustration.

"I'm going to murder someone."

_How dare he pants my hamster as I walked into the toilet, that jerk!_

Of course she was referring to her older brother, who had decided to intrude upon her in the most unpredictable way possible. Luckily, a few blasts of fire later, her beloved hamster was safe and sound. But now that there was more loo roll she raged onward. She would at least get to her cake today.

Meanwhile, Zuko was getting his childish revenge by hiding her many cakes all around the house and proceeding to write 'The Cake is a Lie' over the doors of every room in which a cake was hidden, hoping to throw Azula off his trail.

It had not been working as well as he thought, but in the girl's mind her brother's pitiful attempt to outwit her was oh-so amusing she would allow him to continue as long as she wished it. That still left her without cake for the moment though, and in all her walking she failed to notice that she was stepping right past her room. She stopped and stood there, staring deadpan at the sight before her unenthused eyes. Then she heard a loud crash.

"I see you!" Azula shouted to the silhouette of her best friend whom she could see behind the decorative hanging curtain around her bed.

_I know Zuko has my cake..._

What she thought was not right; she still wanted what he had. Her pet Ty Lee was hopping about her bedroom acting like a giant. This annoyed her because she wanted to braid her hair, like a rope, so she could use it to pull on. She liked to go for walks with her Ty Lee. It made her feel warm and happy. It was annoying, but good. She looked at the girl, and then she ravaged her... cake.

_Cake's yummy._

Zuko could not stay mean spirited for over a few minutes before returning to his innocent state, and had ended up leaving one of the cakes in his sister's room for her. But it wasn't enough. Smiling, she walked around looking for more cake but Ty Lee jumped her. She was surprised.

"You're not cake!"

So she rejected her dirty thoughts about cake and Ty Lee... t'was awkward. She felt flustered which made fire stir in her hand uncontrollably. No, she would work on controlling herself when these cravings arose.

"Ohai thar!" the energetic girl called, waving down the adjacent hallway to the young prince.

She was carelessly alertding the enraged girl to her brother's presence. Azula spotted Zuko and he ran and stole Ty Lee! Azula followed quickly, hoping to catch them, but cake appeared. So she got distracted momentarily and ate cake then chased again. She wanted her Ty Lee more than cake now. Though they were too tasty, she realised she needed both.

Azula bolted down the nearest staircase to reach the kitchen, where, against the wishes of everyone surrounding her, she violently made up a sandwich. For only she knew the secret to getting Ty Lee would be to lure her with a sandwich while pronouncing it 'sammich.'

Groaning and shoving aside her royally inflated ego, Azula held the food up over her head while wandering the halls calling out:

"Ty Lee! I made you a sammich!"

Hearing the most epic cry of such a loving gesture, Ty Lee escaped Zuko's grasp, and rushed towards Zula and found her with cake!

"What happened to my chocolate covered Zula with fancy red pillows?" It was apparently something that was supposed to accompany the presenting of a sammich.

Azula looked at her, distraught as she contemplated such ridiculous, enticing notions. Though there would be no, no cake, so she was excited. No cake meant sad Azula, but taking a nap made her pleasant. She told Ty Lee to nap more with her. Zuko felt awkward listening to all this and let them live happily ever after.

The End~


End file.
